


What Sounded Wrong

by KaioFZM



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Canon Compliant, Children, F/M, Fluff, Higurashi Kagome - Freeform, In-Law, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Post-Canon, Romance, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, married, miroku - Freeform, sango - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaioFZM/pseuds/KaioFZM
Summary: Kagome calls Sesshomaru, "Big Brother", and Inuyasha is triggered because of it.~Wattpad Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255378825-inuyasha-what-sounded-wrong
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	What Sounded Wrong

**3167 words, 15 minutes**

After a long while in a lush forest, Kagome had gathered plenty of green herbs into the woven basket she held at her side. Pleased with her gatherings, she decided it was time to make her way back to Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

Standing from her crouched stance, she stood to her full height, her entire body covered in the traditional priestess clothing Kikyo had worn; a white haori with large sleeves, and long, loose red hakama pants that bellowed in the gentle breeze that also lifted her wavy black hair.

Allowing the Sun to hit her face and blue eyes through the leaves, the faint golden color made her blink and stop walking.

The color reminded her a lot of Inuyasha's eyes.

Lowering her lashed lids, she smiled thoughtfully at the fact that Inuyasha crossed her mind and resumed walking.

She was now married to him, but seeing him still made her heart flutter for some reason as if she still had the capability of falling in love with him. Once she emerged from the woods, she gracefully walked down a little road that took her to the large Goshinboku tree the gang was resting under.

Noticing Inuyasha handling Miroku's and Sango's children, she couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was sweet to see him handling kids, and then she felt so excited to bear his own children. Having a beautiful family with the love of her life was now her priority, and she wanted to make sure it happened.

Knowing he could tell she was there, she stopped calmly, gently clutching the basket at her side.

And confirming he sensed her, his gold eyes flicked to meet her deep blue ones. Miroku's son was on his lap, and due to Inuyasha's sitting position, one of Miroku's twin daughters was leaning up to rub one of his ears. The other twin girl was at Sango's side, helping fold some extra clothing Sango had brought with her.

She saw Miroku go up to his kids, smiling and saying something to them that she didn't hear, but his blue-violet gaze lifted upon noticing the fact that Inuyasha's eyes were set on Kagome. His smile became more genuine. Feeling incredibly welcomed by her friends, she walked over to them, glancing and seeing Sango and her other daughter still folding clothes. Sango appeared to be teaching her daughter how to do so.

"Ready to go home, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly once she stopped and towered over him.

He tried pushing the girl away, but she still rubbed his ears. Miroku's newborn son was on his lap and miraculously sleeping amidst the commotion. "I would love to go, but I won't be ready anytime soon since this DAMN BRAT won't leave my ears alone!" he shouted before pushing the girl away. She went back and grabbed his ear again, rubbing it with her small fingers.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku, bending down so that his face was level with Inuyasha's. "I will not tolerate such language around my children, do you understand?!" Inuyasha saw Miroku's face was angry, so he sighed in annoyance. "Just get your daughter offa me and I'll be on my way, lech."

Miroku picked his daughter up and placed her next to him. She had a pouty, sad look on her face while Miroku grabbed his sleeping son from Inuyasha's lap. "Doggy ears..." she mumbled.

Kagome crouched down to face the girl. "Don't worry. Maybe next time," she said with a reassuring wink.

Miroku seemed to lighten up, and looked at his sad daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder and using one arm to hold his son. "You hear that? Inuyasha's wife says that it'll be fine. You'll have a chance to touch his ears next time." The little girl brightened up, and ran up to Kagome, hugging her neck eagerly.

"She's not gonna learn about personal space like that!" snapped Inuyasha, who was now standing and crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

Kagome smiled before talking to Miroku's daughter once more. "Just don't make him mad, OK? If you do it a little, he won't mind. I'm sure of that." Once the girl let go, she stood straight and nodded, bowing to Kagome slightly. "OK!" Then she went to stand next to Miroku, leaving Kagome to stand up.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you guys soon," said Kagome. "We'll be waiting," said Miroku calmly. He turned to Sango and called out to her. "Sango, say goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha!"

Sango lifted her head and noticed Kagome. She dropped a white shirt she was in the middle of folding and held her daughter's shoulder, telling her to stay. She ran up to Kagome. "I didn't notice you came back!" She flung her arms around Kagome, who did her best in hugging her best friend's waist with one free arm.

Once her strong friend broke apart and went to Miroku's awaiting arm, she waved to Kagome. "Come visit soon! We'll be waiting for you both!"

Kagome nodded. "Sure! Bye, guys!" She waved while walking backwards for a moment.

"Goodbye!" called Miroku, Sango and their daughter in unison while Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their new home. Kagome glanced and saw them all walking to Sango's daughter who was still folding clothes. She turned ahead and held the basket of fresh herbs close.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Say, Inuyasha?" she began while looking up at him. Hiding his arms inside his long, large red sleeves, he glanced down at her while walking steadily. "Yeah?" he said.

"How's Sesshomaru been doing?" she inquired curiously.

Inuyasha looked ahead madly and scoffed. "He's fine. Why do you care about him?" Kagome thought there was a tiny amount of jealousy evident in his voice, but she didn't point that out. She wasn't sure, too.

"Hmm. Just wondering. I haven't seen him in a while, let alone Rin..." she trailed off.

Inuyasha saw his wife in a somewhat lost state, so he just sighed. "Shortly before you came here, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin came to Kaede's village for a visit, and she took Rin in," he explained shortly.

Kagome was surprised. "Rin's living with Kaede?"

Inuyasha nodded once, still looking ahead of him. "Yeah."

She stared into the distance in front of her, seeing tended farmland sandwich the road she and Inuyasha were walking on. "Wow. I thought Sesshomaru would take her with him. From what I've seen, he's grown to care for her so much."

Inuyasha could only shrug momentarily. "Well, Kaede told him that first, she should practice living with humans in order for Rin to make the decision herself."

A shadow passed over them, and they both stopped to look up at the sky. Coincidentally, Sesshomaru was there, flying gracefully with his dog fur and long white hair bellowing in the air majestically. Jaken was clutching at around the middle of the fluffy fur. He looked down upon noticing Inuyasha and Kagome stop. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I see that Kagome has returned!"

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes and growled very gently in response, appearing to not care.

Kagome used a free hand, cupped it against the side of her mouth and shouted to him. "Big Brother!"

Upon hearing this, he glared down at her in annoyance and anger, his lips turned down into a scowl.

She brought her hand down a bit, looking sad and confused. "That's weird. He looked like he was annoyed." With her hand completely relaxed at her side, she turned to Inuyasha, only... she saw his face sporting ultimate discomfort. Anger glazed his eyes. She gasped for a second. "Huh?! You, too?!"

"That just sounded really, REALLY wrong, OK?!" he snapped at her. The same uncomfortable, angry expression remained stuck on his face.

Kagome was super confused, and while her head was turned to Inuyasha, she flicked her eyes up where she slightly heard Jaken shrieking to his master.

"How DARE she be so disrespectful to you, Lord Sesshomaru! We should reprimand her for such outrageous behaviour!" cried Jaken.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll have no choice but to kill you," said Sesshomaru with a straight face. He continued flying as if nothing happened. In truth, her calling him, "Big Brother" didn't bother him a lot, but he surely wasn't expecting her to suddenly treat him so... comfortably.

Kagome had strained to hear what was being said and didn't catch anything, but Inuyasha caught the entire conversation between Jaken and Sesshomaru without so much as a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. Kagome could only sigh, feeling defeated, and not understanding what was so wrong about the situation.

Now that Inuyasha was her husband, his family relatives were her family, too.

That made Sesshomaru her brother-in-law since he was half-related to Inuyasha.

Didn't he understand that?

Her gaze shot up as she saw Inuyasha speedily walking ahead of her, taking long, fast strides as if to get away from her. She reached out a hand for a second before running up to him. "Inuyasha! WAIT!" she called as she carefully held the basket of herbs close to her. Once she was by his side, she looked up, only to see him avoiding her and seemingly walking faster. She had to jog a bit in order to keep up with him.

"Inuyasha, please! Talk to me! What did I do that was so wrong?! Sesshomaru has become my brother-in-law now that I'm married to you!" she cried with an angry look on her face. Why was he acting so cold and furious over something basic?

"It's not about that at all!" he retorted, still maintaining his fast pace. Kagome jogged a little and walked fast, too.

"Then what is it?!" she demanded.

"WHY should I tell you?!! You'd only deny it as if you didn't do anything wrong!"

"What did I do that was wrong?! HUH?! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!" she shrieked. They still weren't at the end of the brown dirt road they were walking on, and she sweated a little knowing that it was gonna be a long walk. Tended farmland wasn't around them anymore. Normal grass and some trees in the distance were all that was surrounding the little road they were walking on.

"BECAUSE YOU'D DENY IT, WENCH!"

"JUST TELL ME!" she shouted, hoping he would oblige.

Then he growled loudly, and she got scared at that, clutching the basket of herbs closer to her body as she shrunk a little in fear. Inuyasha then abruptly stopped walking, and she did the same, facing him completely despite her fear.

"You wanna know what you did?!" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer as his hands flew into the air, throwing harsh gestures as he spoke. "You called him 'brother' as if you were SO comfortable around him! You know I don't like him that much, and the fact that you treated HIM like that so suddenly, after we got married and RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME was so annoying I wish I could've made you shut the hell up right there and then!"

Kagome was about to speak, her mouth open, but a sound didn't come out when Inuyasha talked again.

"Why was that so damn hard for you to figure out, Kagome?!" His face was seething with anger, and his arms were held out in question for a moment before moving to his sides. Kagome stood sadly, understanding the situation a bit better despite receiving the new information so harshly.

_So that's why Sesshomaru gave me that look,_ she thought.

She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to say something. Nervously, she stared into Inuyasha's eyes that had captivated her many times in the past and present, her back breaking into an uncomfortable cold sweat. She wanted to make this right.

He was her husband now.

He belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

Surely he would at least hear her out, right?

She looked at him with sadness and guilt. "Inuyasha," she began before momentarily flicking her gaze to his feet and back at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make both you and your brother—"

"Half-brother," he stressed while crossing his arms.

She bit her tongue, not appreciating being interrupted but continuing. "OK, I didn't mean to make you and your half-brother—" She emphasized while staring him dead in the eye. "—uncomfortable."

His gaze didn't waver, but she noticed it softened a little bit.

"I won't say something so rash and careless next time. Especially around you and Sesshomaru. I promise." She felt bad for what she did now, and she didn't want Inuyasha to feel any discomfort. She was there to make sure that didn't happen, not cause it by acting ridiculous.

After a moment of eye contact between the couple, Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes closed and he sighed quietly, staring at her. "Promise?" he said softly.

Kagome's expression turned into that of disbelief. "What do you mean, 'promise'? That's literally what I just did—"

"I said—" Inuyasha took the chance to swiftly place his right arm around her waist and directly under the basket of herbs she held, and he enjoyed every second involving her blushing up at him.

"—promise?"

She could only stare at him for moments. She was blushing as if he's never done this to her before, and her heart and stomach were feeling light. But eventually, she lowered her lids a bit and gazed up at him with a soft smile. "Promise."

Seeing his heart-throbbing smile made Kagome feel more relieved. Then he used his other hand to ruffle her hair gently. "That's what I wanna hear." And he let her go, continuing their walk home.

~

Kagome followed him, and minutes later, they arrived at their own house built from wooden logs like the other village houses. Theirs was a bit secluded, located very close to forestry and a beautiful, running stream of water that glinted in the sunlight. Opening the door carefully, she went inside their cozy home and placed the basket on the small wooden table around the middle of the room.

She left them there and walked outside, closing the door behind her and noticing Inuyasha standing in front of the stream with his arms crossed, his hair being lifted a bit by the wind occasionally. She stood where she was, feeling sad when she thought he still might be a bit angry at her. Was he still upset about what she did?

Sensing her easily, he turned his head and looked at her from where he was, a calm and neutral look on his face before turning back to the water. Lowering her lids to a determined look, she walked over to him.

Once right behind him, her hands lifted slightly. "Inuyasha—" Upon hearing his name, he turned his head around, only to feel her hands cup either of his corresponding cheeks and gently pull it close to her while she placed her lips onto his.

His eyes were wide with shock, shaking with emotion, and hers were shut. He was amazed by how fluidly she locked her lips onto his own in a sweet, soft kiss.

After just a moment, he twisted his body a little to face her completely and wrap his arms around her waist. Closing his gold eyes peacefully, he leaned into her soft lips a little more. He felt her open grip on his cheeks press a bit deeper, and they stayed like that for another short moment.

Kagome then pulled her lips away, ending the kiss in a soft, quiet smooch sound that made Inuyasha open his eyes to look down at her and one of his ears to twitch twice.

Her hands went to his shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest. "I hope you forgive me now. There's no one else in the world that could ever replace you from my life."

Hearing this, Inuyasha hugged her closer to him and rested his chin on her head. "Of course I forgive you." Though he couldn't see it from where he was, he could feel Kagome's face muscles turn up into a smile against his chest. "Thanks," she told him.

Inuyasha said nothing in response and broke away, pulling her down to sit next to him in front of the water. Kagome got comfortable by sitting really close to him. Only the water running, the wind blowing gently and a few birds chirping occasionally shattered the companionable silence they both shared at the moment.

A minute passed, and both were simply gazing at the water.

Inuyasha couldn't really take it anymore.

He didn't want to ask, and he didn't feel like he had to, either.

She was his wife now.

So with the last thought ringing in his head for a bit, his hand went to Kagome's cheek and he made her face him. But it stayed like that for only a second when he gently crashed his lips on hers. It was soon Kagome's turn to be shocked, as they hadn't kissed on the lips that much in the past. But she knew that she was going to love getting used to it.

She kept her hands folded in front of her as she sweetly kissed him back. The way he'd stared at her before he kissed her made her heart rate increase and her cheeks redden slightly.

And then it was Inuyasha who broke the kiss. He smirked at her before looking at the water again.

Kagome smiled and got on her knees, walking on them so that she was behind him. Gently placing his arms over his neck, she hugged him from behind, closing her eyes as her head lightly rested on his neck. "I love you."

Inuyasha formed a smile and kept it on his face, and his hand held her own. "Same here."

She opened her eyes. "Say the phrase."

Sighing, he complied quickly, not in the mood for another argument. "I love you."

She rested peacefully on him, happy once she heard that. But after a moment, Inuyasha began feeling a bit impatient. "C'mere."

And that was the only thing he said when he twisted his body in order to grab her from under her arms and to lay her on his lap. A blush was all he saw adorning her cheeks before he kissed her again.

His hair covered them slightly, and Kagome just let him kiss her. When he broke apart, she gave him one last smile before closing her eyes and nuzzling close to his torso. He scoffed.

"Keh. Fine. Sleep if that's what you want."

But his expression softened as he saw her nod. For a while, she slept lightly and was breathing steadily against Inuyasha's torso, causing him to relish in that lively rhythm.

Because to him, and according to science, it meant that she was alive.

_And she'll remain that way when I'm around,_ he vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Kagome calls Sesshomaru, "Big Brother". I didn't get it back then. :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed as usual! Please comment and leave kudos before you click out!
> 
> —Kaio


End file.
